memory_alphafandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Star Trek: La sèrie original
[[Fitxer:TOS.jpg|thumb|Logo de Star Trek: La sèrie original.]] Star Trek: La sèrie original és una sèrie de televisió basada en ľunivers de Star Trek de Gene Roddenberry. Fou emesa per primera vegada a Estats Units des del 8 de setembre del 1966 fins al 3 de juny del 1969. Consta de 3 temporades i un total de 79 capítols. Les tres temporades han estat doblades al català i emeses per Televisió de Catalunya. Tot i que el nom original fou Star Trek, va canviar-se el nom per distingir-la de la resta. La sèrie es en el segle XXIII i es presenta els viatges ďexploració de la nau USS Enterprise, sota el comandament del capità James T. Kirk (interpretat per William Shatner). La sèrie va incorporar escriptors de ciència ficció com Harlan Ellison o Theodore Sturgeon a part de guionistes habituals de televisió Llista de personatges Personatges del capítol 0 (inèdit) * Christopher Pike (Jeffrey Hunter) * Número 1 (Majel Barrett) * Spock (Leonard Nimoy) * José Tyler (Peter Duryea) * Yeoman Colt (Llorer Goodwin) * Phillip Boyce (John Hoyt) Star Trek: Phase II :Vegeu ľarticle principal sobre Star Trek: Phase II Star Trek: Phase II (anteriorment Star Trek: New Voyages) és una sèrie creada per aficcionats a la sèrie original de Star Trek i el seu univers. Distribuïda exclusivament a través ďinternet, la sèrie va ser concebuda per Jack Marshall i James Cawley a ľabril del 2003 com la continuació de la primera sèrie original (1966-1969), ja que la missió inicial de 5 anys va quedar incompleta en 3 ďaquests. El capítol pilot ďaquest fanfilm va ser estrenat al gener de 2004, amb una freqüència de llançament aproximada ďun per any, encara que els productors han expressat el seu desig ďaccelerar aquest ritme. Capítols Temporada 1 0. La gàvia (The Cage) # On no ha anat mai cap home (Where No Man Has Gone Before) # El truc de la Corbomita (The Corbomite Maneuver) # Les dones ďen Mudd (Mudďs Women) # Ľenemic interior (The Enemy Within) # El Parany Home (The Man Trap) # El temps despullat (The Naked Time) # Charlie X (Charlie X) # Ľequilibri del terror (Balance of Terror) # De què estan fetes les nenes petites? (What Are Little Girls Made Of?) # La daga de la ment (Dagger of the Mind) # Miri (Miri) # La consciència del rei (The Conscience of the King) # El Galileu set (The Galileo Seven) # Consell de guerra (Court Martial) # El zoo (1a Part) (The Menagerie, Part I) # El zoo (2a Part) (The Menagerie, Part II) # Permís a terra (Shore Leave) # El senyor de Ghotos (The Squire of Gothos) # Ľarena (Arena) # El factor alternatiu (The Alternative Factor) # Demà és ahir (Tomorrow Is Yesterday) # El retorn dels archons (The Return of the Archons) # El conflicte final (A Taste of Armageddon) # Llavor espacial (Space Seed) # A aquest costat del paradís (This Side of Paradise) # Un monstre amagat (The Devil in the Dark) # Els salvadors salvats (Errand of Mercy) # La ciutat a la frontera del futur (The City on the Edge of Forever) # Operació: aniquilació (Operation: Annihilate!) Temporada 2 # Gat amagat (Catspaw) # Metamorfosi (Metamorphosis) # La criatura del divendres (Friday's Child) # Qui plora pels déus (Who Mourns for Adonais?) # Ľèpoca de ľAmok (Amok Time) # La maquina del judici final (The Doomsday Machine) # El llop dins del tancat (Wolf in the Fold) # El fill fals (The Changeling) # La poma (The Apple) # Mirall, mirall (Mirror, Mirror) # Els anys mortals (The Deadly Years) # Mudd I (I, Mudd) # Les tribulacions dels Tribbles (The Trouble With Tribbles) # Pa i circ (Bread and Circuses) # Viatge a Babel (Journey to Babel) # Una petita guerra privada (A Private Little War) # La timba de Triskelion (The Gamesters of Triskelion) # Obsessió (Obsession) # La síndrome ďimmunitat (The Immunity Syndrome) # Un tros del pastís (A Piece of the Action) # Per qualsevol altre nom (''By Any Other Name) # Retorn al demà (Return to Tomorrow) # Mitjançant la força (Patterns of Force) # El millor ordinador (The Ultimate Computer) # La glòria ďOmega (The Omega Glory) # Missió: la Terra (Assignment: Earth) Temporada 3 : 0. Ľescenari de mai guanyar (No Win Scenario) # Ľespectre de les armes (Spectre of the Gun) # Elaan de Troyius (Elaan of Troyius) # La síndrome del paradís (The Paradise Syndrome) # Incident a ľEnterprise (The Enterprise Incident) # I els infants ens guiaran (And the Children Shall Lead) # El cervell de ľSpock (Spock's Brain) # No hi ha bellesa en la veritat? (Is There In Truth No Beauty) # Empatia (The Empath) # La xarxa tholiana (The Tholian Web) # Perquè el món és buit i jo he tocat el cel (For the World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky) # El dia del colom (Day of the Dove) # Els fillastres de Plató (Plato's Stepchildren) # En un tres i no res (Wink of an Eye) # Allò que sobreviu (That Which Survives) # Que aquest sigui el vostre últim camp de batalla (Let That Be Your Last Battlefield) # Qui déu destrueixi (Whom Gods Destroy) # La marca de Gideon (The Mark of Gideon) # Les llums de Zetar (The Lights of Zetar) # Els guardians dels núvols (The Cloud Minders) # Camí de ľEdèn (The Way to Eden) # Rèquiem per Matusalem (Requiem for Methuselah) # La cortina salvatge (The Savage Curtain) # Tots els nostres ahirs (All Our Yesterdays) # Ľintrús a bord (Turnabout Intruder) Temporada 4 0. Podria passar (Come What May) 1. Primera victòria (In Harm's Way) 2. Servir fins al final (To Serve All My Days) 3. Una vida per recordar (World Enough and Time) 4. Sang i foc (1a Part) (Blood and Fire, Part I) 5. Sang i foc (2a Part) (Blood and Fire, Part II) 6. Una flota esteŀlar enemiga (Enemy: Starfleet!) 7. La nena (The Child) 8. El Kitumba (Kitumba) 9. Pelegrí de ľeternitat (Pilgrim of Eternity) 10. Lolani (Lolani) 11. El lliri blanc (The White Iris) 12. La revolta de ľImperi (Fairest Of Them All) 13. La guerra de ľordinador (Divided We Stand) 14. Vine sense el teu drac (Come Not Between the Dragons) 15. Abraçant els vents (Embracing the Winds) 16. Ľaltre Kirk (Still Treads the Shadow) 17. La finalitat de les naus (What Ships Are For) 18. Tenir el coratge ďanar (1a Part) (To Boldly Go, Part I) 18. Tenir el coratge ďanar (2a Part) (To Boldly Go, Part II) 20. Colador mental (Mind-Sifter) 21. La cosa més sagrada (The Holiest Thing) Enllaços externs * * * * Sèries La sèrie original bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Raumschiff Enterprise en:Star Trek: The Original Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Origina Serio es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series it:Star Trek: Serie Classica ja:宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pl:Star Trek: Seria oryginalna pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series ro:Star Trek: Seria originală ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Оригинална серија sv:Star Trek: Originalserien uk:Зоряний шлях: Оригінальний серіал zh:星际迷航：原初系列 zh-cn:星际迷航：原初系列